leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Witchking99/Luna, The Empyrean Moon
Luna, The Empyrean Moon is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Luna puts a magical protection boundary around her reducing all magical damage done to her by a percentage. In exchange she turn her bonus magic resistance into armor. |description2 = Luna turns into her ethereal form reducing all physical damage by a percentage but taking a percentage more magic damage as a result. Luna converts all her armor into magic resistance. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = }} Whenever Luna Transforms in between forms she gains a 10% boost of movement speed for 1.5 seconds. |description2 = Luna sends a percentage of her magic resistance and armor towards her ally for a duration. During the duration while her ally has her Magic resist and armor, She creates an area around that ally that traps all enemies within it. This skill can be cancelled by pressing the skill again. |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} Luna sends 3 projectiles at a target direction in a 50° cone, each projectile is destroyed upon hitting enemy champions only. Upon hitting an Enemy champion, Silver winds expands into an area healing all allies within it for 2 seconds. While moving forward, if allied champions are hit they are healed by an amount. She loses all armor for 3 seconds after she uses this skill. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 140 |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Luna releases a projectile at a target direction, losing all magic resistance for a 3 seconds. if the projectile kills a unit, the latter part of the skill is cancelled. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 1500 }} }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} Description Luna has long silver hair and night-blue eyes. Her clothing is pure white, with silver and night blue accents, the includes her twin fans. she wears a sleeveless skin tight turtle neck and wears a shawl that is tied to both her wrists and forearms it extends above her head a below her waist. she also wears skin tight shorts that reach only above her upper thigh and a belt that has fabric to cover the front, sides and back but has slits for each of the Secondary directions. the fabric is quite flowy as well '' "I have told you once and i'll tell it to you again. LEAVE BEFORE YOU GET HURT!"'' Random Dialogue This will be a random dialogue about Sol and Luna. I may draw them together just so i can post them together at a later time. To the People who have not read Sol or does not know who he is here is a link: Sol, The Celestial Sun Lovers Note:L is Luna and S is Sol. L:Do you love me? S:Yes, I do. L: Will you stay with me? S: Yes, I shall L: For How long? S: For as long as it takes. L: Will you protect me? S: Of course, My Love. L: Then you better be careful, I don't want to lose you... S: I don't need to be careful for as long as you are with me. L: Shush, don't say such things. I need you to live. S: And I Shall. We will rule together. L: Together? S: Yes, Luna. Together. L: Sol? S: Yes, Luna? L: I love you. S: I love you too, Luna. Changelog to }} Category:Custom champions